This invention relates to noise silencing devices for guns. More particularly the invention relates to a device for supressing the noise blast and flash from large caliber guns. In still greater particularily the invention relates to supression of noise blast and flash from large caliber guns using a contained foam.
It is well known that the noise from the operation of large caliber guns has long been a source of environmental concern. In particular, training exercises and gun testing facilities can create substantial amounts of blast noise that effect surrounding personnel and the public located in the area. The closing, relocating or placing operational restrictions on such exercises and facilities severly limits the effectiveness of fleet operations. There is therefore a keen interest in finding a way to reduce muzzle blast noise without imposing restrictions on training and testing operations.
Heretofore gun silencer technology has been limited to small and medium caliber guns. These devices in general utilize baffel chambers and orifices to dissipate blast energy. The application of conventional small caliber silencing technology is not applicable to large caliber guns because, to do so, would require devices of enormous size and weight. In fact it may be said that to silence large caliber guns, such as a 5" caliber gun, using small caliber techniques is totally impractical.
Reduction of blast noise of the magnitude associated with large guns has been done with unconfined foam techniques. These techniques have been limited to large open air explosive charges.
It can be appreciated that there exists a need for a device that can significantly reduce the noise associated with large caliber guns.